I Love You
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic to Nickelback's Far Away. This is Cloudtail's POV when Brightheart was attacked by the dogs. TEARJERKER! R&R Rated for violence.


_**I have always been a sucker for the Brightheart and Cloudtail pairings, so I decided to make this small oneshot. This is what I think went through Cloudtail's head when he saw Brightpaw lying in her blood near Snake Rock. The song is "Far Away" by Nickelback, the best song ever.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. This song is NOT MINE. It's Nickelbacks "Far Away". **_

I Love You

_**---------------**_

The scent of blood reached me long before the site I was dreading. My sight became fuzzy as I dashed into a full sprint into Snake Rocks. I wasn't worrying about the danger that could meet me on the otherside. I was only worried about her...Brightpaw.

Then, the worst was there. Her body, lying in a pool of blood. Swiftpaw lay next to her, his eyes sightless. But Brightpaw's were closed.

"Brightpaw! Oh, StarClan, no!" I wailed, rushing toward her body. I held back sobs as time slowed. She couldn't be gone. No. She wasn't. I payed no mind to Fireheart and the other warrior nearby. "Brightpaw!" I cried, reaching her finally, nuzzling her gently. Her face was disfigured. Blood poured from the wounds in her eye and right side of her face. "Brightpaw, no...please don't leave me."

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

I felt empty. Everything had been ripped away. I was breathless. But, suddenly, I noticed her rising chest. I gasped and a small flare of hope ignited in my chest. She would make it! She was alive!

"Fireheart!" I screamed, almost jumping. "Fireheart, Brightpaw's alive! She's alive!" I didn't notice Fireheart rush to my side. I buried my muzzle into her neck fur, my silent sobs muffled in her fur.

"It's okay, Brightpaw. I'll save you. I promise."

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know, you know_

_You know..._

We carried her back quickly to camp. I wouldn't leave her side, even when we placed her in Cinderpelt's hands. Fear gripped my heart tight, like crows talons that wouldn't let go. I couldn't leave her.

Cinderpelt's words squeezed my heart harder. 'She's in StarClan's paws now.' How would that help anything? She needed real help, now! But...what could I say? I was only just made a warrior. I had no say.

But I could help her get better.

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you_

_Anymore..._

"Brightpaw," I whispered into her ear. "Brightpaw, please don't leave me. I...I love you so much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you...but I do. I love you Brightpaw! Please...don't leave me..."

I had no idea that my leader, Bluestar, would worsen my misery as well as her own. Lostface...How could she be sooo cruel? I glared at her all the time after that. But never would I call my love Lostface. What a cruel name...

"I won't let them call you that, Brightpaw. To me, you'll always be Brightpaw."

I didn't know that I would be repeating the previous words for the next week. I was losing patience, but my hope was strong. And I could tell what I was saying was helping her, because each day, I could feel her growing in strenght.

"I love you, Brightpaw...you know that...right?"

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I'd withstand _

_All of hell to hold you hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know, you know_

_You know..._

Finally, after so many long days and nights of worry, she awoke, but she wasn't the Brightpaw I remembered. Her words stabbed me in the heart like the claws of an enemy cat...only worse. I couldn't forgive myself for not being there when she needed me the most.

"Pack...pack...kill...kill..."

That was the only thing she would say when she was conscious for the next few days. Finally, she awoke to a point where I could talk to her. The hope in my chest was a bonfire, eating other negative emotions in it's flame. I never left her side.

She was finally able to leave the medicine cat's den, but I was told she would never become a warrior. I spat at those words. With the right training, she could become _leader_. And I told her that. She told me one time she wanted to see what she looked like. Without hesitation, I showed her, and she gasped in horror. I tried to calm her.

"No matter what, Brightpaw," I meowed, licking the uninjuried part of her face. "You'll always be beautiful to me."

_I love you_

_And I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And never let me go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you_

_Anymore..._

_So far away...So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away...So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

I loved her. She was the only thing that kept me going. I trained her to become a warrior, made her forget her horrific name, and made her well again. But I could never forgive myself for what happened.

"Brightpaw..." I said one night as we lay in the clearing looking at Silverpelt. She said nothing, only glanced at me. "I...I'm sorry I wasn't there...when..." I motioned toward her injury and her eyes glinted. I looked away, shameful. I couldn't help her when she needed me the most. But she touched me with her tail, and I looked back.

"Cloudtail..." she started, laying her head on my shoulder. "Don't ever blame yourself for what happened. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have listened to Swiftpaw. And I shouldn't have let him go either. It's not your fault..." I opened my mouth to protest, but she silenced me with a shake of her head. Instead, I purred lightly, lying my head on hers.

"Cloudtail..." she meowed after awhile of silence.

"Yeah?" I meowed back, watching her from the corner of my eye.

_But you know, you know_

_You know_

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

"I love you."

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I forgive you _

_For being away for far too long_

The stars twinkled above my head, and I felt my spirits soar. How I loved to hear those words from her.

"Brightheart," I meowed back, entwining my tail with hers.

"What?" she meowed back.

"...I love you too."

_So keep breathing _

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

That had the be the brightest night ever.

"And don't leave me," she meowed, her voice shaking. I felt a pang of guilt, but I nudged her gently.

"I won't, Brightheart...Keep breathing...and I won't..."

_Keep breathing _

_Hold on to me and never let me go..._

_**---------------**_

_**Sniff...that was like...one of the saddest songfics I have ever wrote...I love this pairing, so expect more oneshots of this...I hope you liked it...give me a rating...1/10 - 10/10 and be honest. Thanks for reading.**_

_**SoL**_


End file.
